The Last Horizon
Survival Of Dismay is a game that you survive in. WAIT FOR MORE! Characters Cadet Lincoln the Captain-'''The first character that is unlocked. He is the only character that is equipped with a laser. Although weak, it has a penetrating radius. The laser is not craftable, and Cadet Lincoln has no other ability. '''Yodelberg the Yodeler-'''The second character unlocked in the game. He carries 3 Schnitzels with him. His hunger goes down quick, and his sanity usually stays up. His health is very weak. '''Slimer the Goo-'''The third character unlocked in the game. His health is very strong, and barely takes damage to weak enemies. He can tame other Goos, and can alter his form. He carries 3 Coins in his inventory. '''Alex the Geek'''-'''The fourth character unlocked in the game. He has very high sanity, and his hunger and health beg to differ. Gears heal his sanity. He wears Glasses, so that he can see things more far away. '''Fluffy the T-REX-'''The fifth character unlocked in the game. His hunger is very low, his health is very high, and his sanity is normal. He can instantly kill any bug or small creature like Frogs. Eating meat will heal more hunger than vegetation. '''Turbo the Superhero-'''The sixth character unlocked in the game. His hunger and health is somewhat normal, and his ability is flying. He doesn't have to trap butterflies or birds in traps, but he can chase them in the air instead. His sanity is very low, but flying cures it. '''Stevie the Pianoist-'''The seventh character unlocked in the game. He is characterized to be blind, like Stevie Wonder in real life. His sanity is medium, his hunger is normal, and his health is low. Playing instruments cures his sanity. The player can't see much when playing as him. '''Jake the Client-'''The eighth character unlocked in the game. His stats are somewhat normal, and his sanity is very high. He weilds a phone in his inventory so that he can call out minions to help him attack. Other than his special ability, he is a relatively normal character. '''Percy the Wizard-'''The ninth character unlocked in the game. He carries a rechargable Magic Twig in his hand, which he can turn any small creature into a frog. His sanity is very low, and his hunger and health are fine. He can reincarnate himself when he dies, but only once in his life time. '''Carrie the Country Girl-'''The tenth character unlocked in the game and the first girl to be unlocked. Her sanity is medium, hunger is low, and health is medium. Her main ability is to grow magnificent hair. When cut, it gives you Extra Hair. Instruments cures his sanity. '''Bill the Scientist-'''The eleventh character unlocked in the game. Although he doesn't look like a scientist, all science-related things cure his sanity. His sanity is very high, but his hunger and health are low. He can access more science things than any other character. '''Kaitu the Cosplayer-'''The twelvth character unlocked in the game. His stats are medium, and he carries a battleaxe in his inventory. He has the ability to fly. He is probably one of the most overpowered characters in the game. '''Kota the Native-'''The thirteenth character unlocked in the game. His hunger is medium, and the rest of his stats are normal. His main downside is that he can't eat anything until his hunger is a quarter from empty. He is not a picky eater. '''Sakurai the Creator-'''The fourteenth character unlocked in the game. His hunger and health is normal, but his sanity is very high. Technology cures his sanity. When he eats, he gains more strength to fight. He is one of the 4 people to have a different culture. '''Isaac the Tamer-'''The fifteenth character unlocked in the game. His sanity is very low, but his health is very high. He can tame hostile creatures like crocodiles and bats. These creatures fight for him. He can do this by feeding the animal some sort of meat. '''Chuckie the Hippie-'''The sixteenth character unlocked in the game. His sanity is low, but his health and hunger are normal. His issue is that he only eats cooked food. If its raw, he will refuse to eat it. Chuckie will re-gain sanity by being idle. '''Lindsey the Pageant Queen-'''The seventeenth character unlocked in the game. She is able to turn all living things pink, which makes their stats relatively lower. Her sanity is lower than normal, but her hunger and health are fine. '''Willy the Cop-'''The eighteenth character unlocked in the game. His sanity is high, and his health is normal. His hunger is very low. Donuts can help cure his sanity and his hunger very high. '''Adam the Wannabe Warrior-'''The nineteenth character unlocked in the game. His sanity is low, and his health and hunger are fine. He can fly, and he carries a mace in his inventory. He has shoulder pads which protect him from harm. '''Montana the Raider-'''The twentieth character unlocked in the game. His sanity is medium, and his health and hunger are high. He carries a decanth in his inventory. It is unbreakable. This decanth cannot be crafted with other characters. '''Nicky the Nobody-'''The twenty first character unlocked in the game. He has very low sanity, health, and high hunger. He is easily one of the worst characters in the game. His upside is that he can make other animals passive. '''Mick the Rockstar-'''The twenty second character unlocked in the game. His sanity is high, and his hunger is low. His health is normal. Instruments cure his sanity. He cannot see as far as other people however. He carries a guitar in his inventory. '''Casey the Cyclist-'''The twenty third charater unlocked in the game. She can ride any ridable animal such as horses. Her sanity is fairly normal, and his health and hunger is fine. Riding things cures her sanity. '''J.J the Author-'''The twenty fourth character unlocked in the game. His stats are normal, and his sanity is high. He carries various books that do various useful things. '''Calzone the Soldier-'''The twenty fifth character unlocked in the game. His sanity is low, but his health is very high, and his hunger is low. He carries a rifle with him which he can kill animals if he's quick enough. He gets stronger with the amount of sanity he has. '''Flutter the Pony-'''The twenty sixth character unlocked in the game. Her health is low, but her hunger and sanity are fine. She is able to fly and tame various horses. She carries wheat and a saddle in her inventory. '''Zombella the Undead-'''The twenty seventh character unlocked in the game. She is the only character without Sanity, and her hunger is low. Her health stays the same. Her main ability is to turn all of the things she kills into zombies. '''Chupacabra The Ninja-'''The twenty eighth character unlocked in the game. His sanity is medium, his hunger is normal, and his health is low. His ability is to teleport to set areas. This ability can be useful while being chased by something. He can last the night without needing light. '''Frankesca the Frank-'''The twenty nineth character unlocked in the game. Her sanity is normal, Health is low, and her Hunger is very low as well. Her ability is that she can eat herself, but eating herself for too many times causes her health to die out. Putting a condement on yourself makes your hunger go up even more. '''Darian the Monster Whisperer-'''The thirtieth character unlocked in the game. His sanity is low, his hunger and health is fine. His ability is that hostile mobs fight for him. He grows a beard as the days progress. '''Meebo the Automaton-'''The thirty first character unlocked in the game. He is afraid of water, and it will take a quarter of its health when touched. It can sync to other electronic devices which makes him stronger. '''Chey Li the Samurai-'''The thirty second character unlocked in the game. All of his stats are relatively small. He carries a gigantic zanbato in his inventory. He only eats meat. This may seem bad, but he can also is not picky when it comes to meat rotting. '''Pilot King the Co-Captain-'''The last character unlocked in the game. He is the co-captain of Cadet Lincoln, and is unlocked at the end of the story, when the player finds him. He carries a Upgraded laser, and has normal stats. He can create asteroids that fall from the sky. Monsters '''Longnose-'''A neutral enemy encountered in dry areas. Its diet maintains of Bugs. '''Aarunner-'''A hostile enemy encountered in dry areas. Its diet maintains of flesh, Hoppers, and Kangaroo Pigs. This animal protects its cubs, and lives in a dune-like cave. '''Swamp Lurker-'''A eel-like fish encountered in soggy areas. It is hostile, and electrocutes the player when coming near. It drops Fish Meat when killed. '''Swamp Stalker-'''A stronger version of Swamp Lurker. Is bigger and is now colored red. '''Hazmat Worker-'''One of the only humans in the land. If you give them Uranium, they will follow you and cure radioactive diseases for you. They will also destroy parasites and other sicknesses. '''Nuney Bee-'''A mutated hornet in Nun attire. It is peaceful ironically, and carries a Bible Triology. It will give the player Venom if they hit it. It is very strong. '''Goonie-'''A racoon that walks like a human. They are always behind a Coon Goon. Goonie's help the Coon Goon run away with your items. They are very weak. '''Snow Trudger-'''A rare and hostile enemy encountered in snowy areas. It throws snowballs at the player, slowing them down. Its melee attack deals heavy damage. Using items such as torches or campfires around the Snow Trudger can chase it away. '''Creep-'''What a NPC becomes when interacting with Uranium. There is a Creep playable character in the game. It does not infect the player. '''Goonrunner-'''A fugitive racoon that is out at night. It runs away really quick when it steals your items. '''Gogo King-'''King of gogos. It does not deal damage, but when attacked, it summons all of the Gogos at the base to attack it. '''Glaring Horse-'''A tameable mammal. It is found in dry areas. If you feed it water, then it will be tamed. Feeding it weed will increase its jumping height. The max of jumping height is 10 wheat. '''Lostelot-'''A type of cat found in dry areas. It is exclusive to the Lost City pack. It eats meat and is aggressive to Hounds. '''Lost Crow-'''A type of crow found in dry areas. It is exclusive to the Lost City pack. They can carry twigs and occasionally rock. It drops feathers when killed. It is the equivalent of all types of crows, but only exclusive to dry areas. '''Honey Breather-'''A hostile Nuney Bee found around Abbey Combs. It is a protector, and breathes in loads of air, then breathing out a venomous bubble-like liquid that poisons the player. '''Singer-'''A type of bird found in forest areas. They are the only birds that can be heard singing. '''Bandicoon-'''A type of Coon that carries a rifle with it. When it steals your stuff, it can shoot its rifle at you when being chased. Items '''Abacus-'''A item that can bring up Sanity when used. It is made by putting 3 Wood and 4 Bug Shells together. '''Cargo Cargot-'''A item that is dropped by Slurgers. It is used to cook Escargot and can be used to craft Snail Shields. '''Abdomen-'''An edible organ you get from animals. It rots very easily. '''Star Apple-'''A edible item that grows from trees. It can be cooked in a fire or in a stove. Using a stove helps you gain more hunger than cooking it in a fire. '''Rock Fruit-'''A yellow edible fruit that grows from palm trees. It is found in beach areas. It can be cooked. '''Air Conditioner-'''Keeps the players sanity up. '''Sweet Berry-'''A berry that can be cooked by the fire. It cures your hunger. '''Bug Spray-'''A spray that kills bugs. Self-explanatory. It it used by mixing plastic and nuney bee venom together. '''Electric Wire-'''Equivalent to rope, but when dropped in water, it will electrocute anything close to it. It is used for electric crafting recipes. '''Checkered Pillow-'''A pillow crafted from Cotton and Flanel. '''Access Trap Door-'''A door that can be used to go underground. This is normally used to go down to underground storage areas. '''Accordion-'''A type of instrument. Yodelberg can gain sanity from this. Decoration '''Dancing Shoes-'''Items found in Prizes. If you press Space, the character dances. '''X-L Burka-'''A item found in Prizes. The player makes a itching animation when idle. '''Checkered Skirt-'''A item found in Prizes. It makes a animation when the player walks. '''Graduation Gown-'''A item that can be crafted from Silk. It is one of the Graduation Pack costumes. '''Graduation Hat-'''A hat that can be crafted from Silk. It is one of the Graduation Pack costumes. '''Gold Necklace-'''Crafted with String and Gold. Can be worn. Crafting Structures '''Abbey Comb-'''A honey-comb like church that Honey Nun's are normally found in. It has Honey offerings around it. '''Humble Adode-'''A small cabin that is abadoned. You can find it in forests rarely. '''Bomb Shelter-'''A metal building that has a skeleton next to it. It is found in dry areas, and you can go in it to not die from explosions. '''Velvet Tree-'''Trees that grow. They are not different from other trees. '''Lost Pillar-'''A pillar that can be mined. It is found in dry areas. It drops Rock when destroyed. '''Abyss-'''A hole in the ground that's found in all areas. Does not allow trespassing, but the player can interact with it. '''Savannah Tree-'''A tree found in dry areas. Its wood gives off better fuel for fire. '''Savannah Seed-'''A seed found in dry areas. Birds usually drop them. They grow into Savannah Trees. '''Lost University-'''A structure exclusive to the Lost City pack. Cadet Lincoln gains Sanity here. '''Sweet Berry Tree-'''A type of berry tree found in dry areas. Chopping it down gives you Sweet Berries. '''Lost Hotel-'''A structure exclusive to the Lost City pack. This area has a bunch of resources in side of it like Beds and Cupboards.